Soul Binder Alchemist
by Bikky1pas
Summary: *Sequal of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. 12 years after Promise Day. This is the adventure of Soul Binder Alchemist, Alphonse Elric who has joined military only for one reason - to find his elder brother. He was always behind his brother till now but now he has no one to lean on to but has his own responsibilities.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, the first thing I want to say that I don't anything except my OCs. This is just a fanfiction. So if you find any error in this please tell me so that I can rectify it. Thank you and Enjoy.

* * *

The sky was very dark with just a little light from the Moon. He was running away from me and I was after him. My black loose shirt was swinging around while I ran. I clapped my hands together and put one hand on the wall beside me, and instantly a pole came out from the wall and hit hard on his face. He fell down holding his head tightly. There were some steel wires on the road near me. I clapped my hands again, but this time touched the wires, which crawled to him and tied him tightly. He stared angrily into my golden eyes while I am staring back at him too. My neat, short golden-blond hair was swinging because of wind and maybe because of victory too.

"Soul Binder Alchemist!" I heard a voice behind me, so I turned back to look at him.

Some soldiers came running to arrest the man I defeated. I looked towards the one who just called my name, who was standing behind them and smiling at me.

"Good work Alphonse Elric," he said with a proud tone.

"Thank you, Sir." He was a tall and muscular man, almost like a half-giant. He was my commanding officer: Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong.

We later reached Colonel Armstrong's office.

"Congratulations Alphonse Elric, this is your first big achievement since joining the Military. I'm really very proud of you, it was a good decision when you decided to be a State Alchemist, and also that you will work for me from now on. I have already made many success stories; I will also make you the best state alchemist: this is the skill which is passed down the Armstrong family for generations..." He continued.

He can be really annoying sometimes but I have already become used to it as I have known him since I was eleven, but the difference at that time was that my brother was a State Alchemist and I was just a civilian who was always stuck around him.

This was not a big success for me, this was just a small step towards my mission. My real mission is something different, for which I joined the Military two years ago.

"Alphonse, are you here?" I heard the voice of the Colonel.

"Yes, I am," I said realizing that I was lost in my thoughts. Then I continue, "When is he going on trial?"

"Soon, Marcus Broos is being charged for the murder of at least 20 people. We have been pursuing him for a long time, and now that we finally caught him, he will get what he deserves." the Colonel said in a very serious tone.

He very rarely became serious but when he does, he looks very horrible.

"Alphonse Elric, it is almost morning, you should go home" the Colonel ordered, looking outside and realizing the sun is about to rise. So I nodded and left.

I am settled in Central now, the Capital of my Country - Amestris. I have a small 2 bedroom house in the city.

I reach home, open the door with my keys and go inside. It is already morning, and with a yawn, I realize I have invested my complete night on Marcus.

For me, Alchemy is a science but for this country, Alchemy is a weapon. So, used mainly for Military.

I am 26-years old. When I was 4 years old, my dad left us, after that my mom died. Since then I was living with my elder brother, Edward Elric, who is known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. But 2 years ago my Brother and his wife Winry went missing. So I joined the military to find my brother and Winry. I am Soul Binder alchemist: my specialty is that I can bound a piece of my soul to any non-living thing, then I can control it for a while. That's what I have done with that wire back then.

From my childhood, my brother was my complete family, I have never imagined how I will ever live without him. It breaks my heart but... I can't... because I have responsibilities. I open the door of the bedroom and on the table near the bed, there is a photo of brother and Winry. On the bed near it, A little 8-year-old girl with golden hair just like me is sleeping on the bed with her hand on her exposed stomach. This always reminds me of my brother because he always used to sleep in the same way. She is really his daughter, exactly like him. Now she is the only family who is with me.

"Wake up Nina, you have to go to school," I said going near her. But she was already awake. She quickly opens her golden eyes.

"Where were you Uncle Al?" she asked innocently.

"Work. Now get ready fast, I am preparing breakfast", she nodded and I leave the room.

After breakfast, I take her to school.

"Nina, please no mischief today, I don't want to hear any more complains from your teacher," I said to her softly.

"I will try. But no promises." then she runs away to the school building.

She is a very mischievous girl, but I love her all the same.

When I return home, I found something unusual in the garden outside the house. There was a small horse with very fine details, made up of mud and around it was transmutation circle.

Had Nina transmuted it? But she can't perform Alchemy. I have never taught her this and neither had my brother. Of course, she is the daughter of the genius alchemist, but even he was not able to do it with that perfection at the age of 8, that too without any training.

I am really scared for her. Is she alright? Is there anyone else who taught her this? I don't want her to get in any trouble, she is the only one I have.

* * *

I hope you like it, please tell me what you think about it and if you have any suggestions, they are always welcome. Please follow and give reviews

Next time in soul binder alchemist - Alchemy.

Why daughter of the genius alchemist can't perform alchemy.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alchemy

I do not own anything except my OCs.

Please tell me if you like it also if you find any mistakes.

* * *

I was standing in a dark room where light is only coming from the half-open door and a little moonlight coming from the window on the opposite side of the door.

"What do you mean, You don't want your portal back? After this, you will be able to do alchemy again" I said trying to convince him.

He was standing in front of me, facing the opposite side towards the window from where little light is reflecting on his face. He turns around to face me, now his face becomes almost dark, except for his golden eyes just like me. His hairs are also like me but longer than me in a braid.

"That's why I don't want my portal back. I don't want to do alchemy again." He replied very calmly while there was complete darkness on his face.

"But why Brother?"

He didn't reply to me but turn sidewise.

I go near him and continue, "Brother, I know how much you miss using alchemy, you didn't leave researching alchemy even though you can't do it, only because of one hope that one day you will be able to do it. And what about Nina, you remember when she was born you said you want to teach her alchemy, you want her to become a better alchemist than you. Have you forgot all that".

Brother turn towards me, "I don't want her to learn alchemy too"

"What?" I exclaimed as this is more surprising than before, "but why? Why you don't want her to learn alchemy?" I shouted really loud but he is still calm.

As he takes a step further towards me, lights from window came on one side of his face.

"Al, promise me that you will never let Nina learn alchemy", he sounded a little terrified just now, but that is weird because he never gets scared of anything.

Even though he is not able to perform alchemy but he knows every secret of alchemy. Is there something troubling him?

"Brother, are you alright?" I asked nervously.

"Take Nina with you but never let her learn alchemy. ever" He is directly looking towards me. "Now go. You have to go to the station or you will miss your train", but his eyes are saying the exact opposite, he wanted to stop me but he isn't doing it. He turns towards the door of the room and starts leaving.

"Brother, if you want I can stay," I asked very slowly because I was a little confused.

He turns towards me, "No, you should leave, you have to go to Xing. Mei is waiting for you, right?".

I just nodded, because she is.

He pats slowly on my head, parental pat and leaves instantly closing the door without turning again. The whole room filled with darkness.

I suddenly come out of my dream and now I am sitting on my bed, sweating highly. I frequently have this dream. It was my fault, if I hadn't left that day then he could be here. I must have stayed there. He wants me to stay but I leave. Mei could have waited a little longer. I must have stayed there.

My alarm clock starts beeping, oh no I have overslept, I have to take Nina from school. I was awake last night to catch a murderer, Marcus Broos but then also I can't sleep all day, and I also have to talk to Nina about the horse that was transmuted outside the house. I am still not sure what to do. Brother and I spend our whole childhood learning alchemy so how can I restrict Nina from doing it. But Brother, why he doesn't want her to learn alchemy? what was really troubling him?

I reach to Nina's school, all this running inside my mind. I am late so all the students have already left. I notice Nina standing there with a female teacher who must be of almost my age. When Nina saw me, she runs towards me and hugs me.

I pull her away, holding her hands tight and asked, "have you transmuted the horse in our garden?"

She just got scared and become still. her bright golden eyes became wide in surprise.

"Nina, I have already told you never to touch my books then why did you?" I shouted at her which made her even more scared.

"But I... didn't touch... your books, my teacher... teaches me that," she said almost crying.

"Which teacher?" I asked

She pointed towards the one with whom she was standing when I reach here. She was a beautiful woman with long black curly hairs and blue eyes wearing a simple black dress. She is looking towards us. I hold Nina's hand and start walking towards her.

"Hello Mr Elric, I am Juliet Wilson, Nina's teacher," She said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Can I talk to you in private?" maybe I acted with extra seriousness because she became tensed I little but invited me inside the school.

We are sitting in a classroom while Nina is playing in the school's playground.

"Mr Elric, what do you want to talk about?" she is really sweet.

I came directly to the point, "do you know alchemy?"

When I asked this, it was like her smile faded in a second. But she brings her smile back.

"Yes, I know"

"And you teach Nina?" I know I am talking very rudely to this sweet woman but I have to.

"Yes I did, and you must be proud of her, she is really very talented and..."

"I want you to stop teaching her" I cut between her words.

She was really shocked by it.

"But...why? She is very talented, she will become a great alchemist, maybe one day she can join military then she can..."

"I don't want her to" I again cut in between but this time I shout at her very hard.

There was a silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry" I apologies then continue calmly, "I think one state alchemist is enough for our home, she doesn't have to do this"

"One state alchemist", she was shocked, "but Nina told me you are Major"

"She doesn't know this", I replied with a sigh.

"I don't get it, you yourself are a state alchemist and you don't want Nina to learn alchemist" sweetness of her face changes to anger, "is it because she is not your daughter? What would you have done if she was your own daughter?"

"I would have done the same. Nina is everything to me, I just don't want her to get into any trouble."

"You are worried about her but its because you have not seen her performing alchemy, she is really extraordinary."

"I know she is extraordinary", I was watching her through the window while she was playing in the garden, "she is the daughter of genius alchemist"

"Genius alchemist?"

"My brother was known as genius alchemist"

"Was? Is he dead?" she becomes really concerned.

"No. He left alchemy long ago and he doesn't want Nina to do it too" I replied turning towards her.

"Mr Elric, I don't know why her father has left alchemy. I don't know why she has never heard about her father's alchemy. I don't know why her parents gone missing. I don't know why even after having 2 alchemists in her family, I was the one from whom she heard about alchemy. But I know one thing, Nina is really alone. At least try to give her some time. Try to talk to her. There is so much in her mind which she hadn't told you."

This really disturbs me, but she continues while walking toward me, "If you want I will not teach her alchemy but remember, what is her fate will surely come to her. If her fate is in alchemy you can't keep her away from it, no matter how hard you try".

I was stun for some time then said nervously, "I don't believe in fate. I think I should leave"

She nodded still with the serious face, "I will bring Nina back", she goes out to Nina. She is caressing on her head motherly. Motherly love is what I always crave from the childhood and maybe Nina is craving for it too. Her teacher holds her hand and returns towards me, Nina is holding her hand as if she is holding her mother's hand. Just as they reach me I hold Nina's other hand, pull her and begin walking while Nina was waving a goodbye to her teacher while walking.

Her teacher's words are running inside my mind, "what is her fate will surely come to her. If her fate is in alchemy you can't keep her away from it, no matter how hard you try".

* * *

Now tell me to do you like it. Please comment your suggestions.

And there will be another character from FMAB in next chapter.

Next Time on Soul binder Alchemist - Inside the mind of a little girl.

Memories of her parents are still fresh in the mind of this little girl.


	3. Chapter 3 - Inside the mind of a little

I do not own anything other than my OCs.

Friends, I would be very happy if you leave some comments.

* * *

Alphonse's **POV**

When Nina and I reach home, I open the lock, and at that exact moment, something comes to my shoulder, or rather, someone, who jumps onto my back. Long, dark hair tied in two braids appear in front on my shoulders, and very fair hands wrap my chest from behind. She is back. I put my hands on top of hers and holds them.

Nina calls her: "Aunt Mei!" Mei let go of me and hugs her. She was wearing the pink coloured traditional dress of her country which she usually wears.

"Mei, what are you doing here?" I ask in surprise as I was not expecting her here.

"I came to surprise you," she said as she kisses me. Then I realise Nina is watching us, and some neighbours too.

"I think we should get inside" I said dragging Mei inside and Nina coming behind us.

"You don't have to drag me like that. I can kiss you in public, we have been dating for twelve long years now." She becomes furious at me but I know she doesn't really mind.

"But how did you suddenly decide to come here; you were busy in your kingdom since Ling is ill." I asked, because just a couple of weeks ago Ling became very ill, so Mei had to handle everything in Xing.

"How can he stay ill for long, he is my brother after all, and the Emperor of Xing!" She is very proud of him, even though he is her half-brother from father's side.

Nina is already in her room, so Mei becomes a little serious.

"Alphonse, it was really great when we were studying together in the Xing, and now..."

I cut her in between. "Mei, you know this is important." I directly stare into her eyes.

She signs. "But at least you can visit Xing sometime, you can continue your research there."

"No. I am searching for some clues which can only be found in this country - Amestris, and that too inside the military".

I turn my face towards my room. "I am going to get changed," I say, and leave.

 **Nina's POV**

I am in the kitchen with Aunt Mei. She is making Xing's traditional dish for me. I don't know its name, but I really like it. Aunt Mei makes it for me every time she comes to visit us. Uncle Al comes into the kitchen and stands beside me.

"Mei, you just reached here and started cooking!" Uncle Al says exasperatedly, looking at the dish.

"If my little doll requests me to cook, how can I refuse her?" She replies, slowing patting my head and then continues. "Dinner is ready, let's go to the table."

We are having dinner, my favourite dinner. "Thank you, Aunt Mei, you are a really great cook".

She smiled at me but Uncle Al said "only for Xing's dishes" in good humour, to which Aunt hits his arm.

Aunt turns towards me. "Nina, after I get married to your Uncle, I will make tasty dishes for you daily". She turns her face towards Uncle who is busy eating as if he had not heard anything. I don't know why whenever this topic starts he tries to ignore it. Aunt Mei is very nice, so then why doesn't he want to marry her?

After dinner, I am lying on my bed thinking about Uncle Al. He has completely changed: when I was younger I used to play with him a lot. Then when I went to Xing with him, I enjoyed it a lot, but after returning back to Amestris, he changed. Now he rarely even talks to me. I know he still loves me, but what has happened to him? I turn my face towards my side table where lies a photo of Mom and Dad. I hold it in my hands.

 **Flashback**

I am packing my back. I am going on a trip. My dad comes inside my room.

"Is packing is done, my princess?" He asked sitting on my bed.

"Yes dad, I am really happy that I am going to Xing with Uncle Al, I am going outside the country for the first time!" I am really very excited.

He held my arm and pulls me near him.

He said very slowly, "Nina, Uncle Al is very good, he really loves you and he will always take care of you. So always trust him, do whatever he asks you to do. OK?"

"Dad, I am going for a few days only, I will return soon", I said cheerfully.

"I know, but promise me that you will always listen to your Uncle." He said holding my hands.

"I promise." He hugs me very tightly.

"Dad, it hurts."

 **Flashback Over**

I am still looking towards the photo.

Dad, I am keeping my promise. I always do what uncle Al ask me to do. But I miss you. When you will come back? I am missing all those things: our home in Resembool. Our shop - Rockbell Automail. When you both fight because of small silly things. I really miss all those things. Mom, Dad, when will you come back? I bring the photo frame near me.

As tears roll down my face, slowly I go to sleep.

 **Alphonse POV**

I am busy with my studies. "The blood that gives lives, kills too". What is its real meaning? There is something about this line. I have to decrypt it. But right now I feel like I am exhausted. Maybe I should go to sleep and work on it tomorrow.

Before going to bed, I go to Nina's room to check if she is alright like I do every night. I slowly peek inside her room to see that she is sleeping with tears on her face with her stomach exposed as usual. She again went to sleep crying. I sit near her on the bed. She is holding the photo of her parents. I slowly take that photo from her and kept at the table as it was before.

She is murmuring something in sleep, "Mom, Dad, Mom, Dad. Please come back. I miss you. Please come back." I slowly caress my hand on her head to relax her. Slowly she becomes calm and goes to deep sleep. Poor girl. She is just 8 years old. Why is she suffering so much at this age?

I am busy with what I am feeling. I care about my mission only. I never stopped to think of what she is going through, although I have experienced a similar thing in my childhood. I pull the blanket over her and leave.

The next day, I go to the office to report to Colonel Armstrong.

"What? He broke through prison!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, last night, Marcus Broos broke through the prison after killing his cell inmate and two guards. But he was last seen in the eastern city. So go to the east city to find him." He is very serious right now, but I am a little scared. East city, it really brings back some old memories, but right now catching him is more important, before he kills someone else.

"Yes, sir". I was about to leave when he calls me again.

"Alphonse, I am also assigning an assistant to you. She is a very talented girl. I hope you will be a good example in front of her as her senior." Now, at least he is smiling, "You will meet her in the eastern headquarters."

"OK, sir." Actually, I had not given thought to have an assistant but I think I wouldn't mind someone's help.

Colonel stands up from his chair, comes near me and holds both of my arms very tightly. His arms are very large and rock solid compared to me. His big face is near my tiny one (compared to his). I got scared.

"Alphonse, she will bring back some old memories, but you have to work professionally." He is looking very scary right now.

"OK." A little voice comes out of my mouth.

He lets go of me: "Now you can leave". I almost run away from his office.

Actually, the colonel is a very emotional person and sometimes does the most unexpected things, but this was really weird. Who is this new assistant who will bring back some old memories? As if going back to East city was not enough.

* * *

I know this is extra emotional but please tell me. How much do you like it?

And can you guess who is this new assistant?

Next time on Soul Binder Alchemist - Way to East.

Another trouble is waiting for this young man during the journey.


	4. Chapter 4 - Way to East

**Mei's POV**

I am standing at the station holding Nina's hand. Alphonse is standing in front of me, waiting for the train because he is going to East city.

"Alphonse, that's not fair. I came yesterday and today you are leaving. " I told him.

"I have work. I already told you. I will return shortly." He replied, not even looking at me.

"Uncle Al, we all can go. It will be a new trip for us." My little doll suggests a great idea.

Alphonse turns towards her and scolds her: "Nina, you know this. No trip during work." She becomes scared and tries to hide behind me. This is really bad. Even though Nina is the most important to him, maybe even more than me, he behaves very badly with her sometimes.

"Alphonse, she is a kid." I try to stop him.

He becomes calm. "Sorry Nina, come on, do you want ice cream?" Nina just nods so he buys a ice cream for her from a nearby shop.

Nina is busy with her ice cream, so I can talk to Alphonse now but he says something before me.

"Mei, take care of Nina," He said looking towards her.

"I will. Alphonse are you all right?" He didn't reply but turns his face away from me. "You can share your problems with me sometimes. I know a lot has changed but I'm still your old Mei."

"I know." He replied coldly, and now also he doesn't want to look towards me. I can't do it any more - I have to ask him what I have wanted to ask him for two years. I have to.

"Alpho-"

My voice cut off by the sound of the train. The train has arrived. Other people start getting inside. Alphonse picks up his bag and steps inside. He turns back to wave to us. Nina and I wave at him too. Again I didn't get a chance to ask him. A tear rolls down my face. Not because he is going to East city but because since that day, every second he is getting more distant from me. A lot has changed.

* * *

 **Alphonse POV**

I am searching for my seat on the train. I got it. There is someone sitting in front too, but I can't see the face because that someone is reading a newspaper which is in front of the face. I stow my luggage and sit on my seat.

"Hello, Mr Elric." Came a feminine voice from behind the newspaper. She takes that newspaper away to reveal her smiling face.

"Miss Wilson," I said: she is Miss Wilson, Nina's teacher.

"Nice to meet you again." She said.

"Same here, and sorry for my behaviour at our last meeting. It was..."

"It's alright Mr Elric, forget about it", she is looking so sweet and full of happiness.

"You are looking really happy today, Miss Wilson. " I said without even thinking that it could look a little weird considering that this is our second meeting, and what happened in the first.

She replies happily, "Yes I am. Finally, I am going on a vacation to my home to meet my father after so long. He must be waiting for me."

This reminds me of my family. My mom, my dad and most importantly my brother.

"I know, its good to be with family," I say slowly to myself. Not wanting her to listen but it was loud enough.

"I am sorry Mr Elric." Her cheerfulness is replaced by a serious face now. She looks good while smiling. I want her to smile again.

"It's alright, can you tell me more about your family?" I asked this because I know this will improve her mood, and probably mine too.

She replied after a minute of thinking, probably deciding whether she should tell or not. Worrying about me maybe.

"If you really want to know, then I only have my father in my family. My mother died within a month when I born. My father is an alchemist. He tried to teach me too but he failed." She said will a little smile on her face.

"But you said you are an alchemist?" I ask suddenly because I am curious. How can she teach Nina alchemy if she is not an alchemist?

"I said I know alchemy." She replied. True. She said she knows it.

She continues, "As an alchemist, I think you already know that not everyone can perform alchemy. Only some lucky ones are born with this and I am not one of them. But thanks to father's many attempts I know everything about alchemy theoretically. This was another reason I was teaching Nina alchemy. Just by seeing her succeeding make me feels like I am succeeding." She is looking on the floor. It looks like she is just about to cry.

"I am sorry," I said.

"It's alright. I remember my promise. I am not going to teach her anymore." Her smile is back now but this smile is very weak compared to before.

.

"Hands up everybody. Stay in your seats!" I heard the voice of a man. He is holding a gun in his hand. No, there are four men: two holding a gun and two with knives. All passengers get scared by them and do what they said including us.

"We have hijacked this train. Now if anybody tries to resist, we will kill them here. Got that?" said the second hijacker. He sounded very scary.

I thought it will be good if we stay still for now. Miss Wilson is looking towards me with her scarred eyes. All four of them are roaming inside the whole train: this is a good chance to attack because they need some time to reach each other.

I heard a voice from behind me. There is a woman who was unable to stand still because she was pregnant. By mistake, she fell on one of the hijackers.

"You b***h," he was about to slap her but I grab his hand before he does it. I hit his face hard with my other hand. He os instantly knocked down. I am really thankful to my teacher for this. The second one is coming towards me with his knife. I hit his leg with mine to break his balance then steal his knife, as his grip was already got loose, to make a cut in his neck, making sure he only becomes unconscious, not dead. Two done, two to go.

"Stop!" I heard a voice from behind me. One of the hijackers is holding a gun towards me. He is about to shoot- I can't do anything, he is too far away for me to do anything. I can't even run away. There are other passengers too. He could shoot someone else. What should I do?

He was just about to shoot but a sound came and he falls down holding his head. It is Miss Wilson. She hit his head with her bag. I smile at her and she smiles back but something again happens. The 4th hijacker, he holds her hands with one hand and with other put a knife near her neck.

"Now stop this nonsense. Everybody still!" he roars.

She is almost crying. They are too far away from me. I can't do anything while my hands are still up. I don't want to do anything without thinking as her life is at stake. What should I do?

* * *

Hello friends. Actually, I am not very good at writing action scenes but tell me what you think about it and how is our hero going to save everyone?

Entry of some more FMAB characters in the next chapter.

Next time on Soul binder alchemist - Old friends.

Your friends are your true supporters on this tough journey


	5. Chapter 5 - Old Friends

Please, I request everyone to tell me, do you like this story? I really want to hear your suggestion, to get some inspiration. If people are enjoying it then only I should continue it. So, please tell me.

I do not own anything other than my OCs.

* * *

A hijacker holds Miss Wilson's hands with one hand and with other put a knife near her neck.

"Now stop this nonsense. Everybody still." he roared.

She is almost crying. They are far away from me: I can't do anything while my hands are already up. I don't want to do anything without thinking because her life is at sake here. What should I do?

Then a sound came of a gunshot. A bullet hit on his shoulder from the back. Miss Wilson runs towards me, I clap my hands and touch a train seat made of metal. A hard wire comes out of it then crawls by itself to hold the hijacker tightly. Then I see the one standing there, the guy who shot him. Blonde skin, blue eyes and fair-haired with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Thanks, Major Havoc." I said.

He starts talking with the cigarette still in his mouth. "It's not over yet, there are more."

"Then let's ask them." Saying that, I hold the fourth hijacker to ask him everything.

After having a taste of my two or three punches, he relented. "There are two in the engine room, six in first class with our main hostage and another six roaming around the remaining passengers."

That means 14 are left already. Actually, all this reminds of an old memory. This happened once before too and I hope the same plan will work now also.

"Major Havoc, you have other soldiers too?" I ask.

"Most of them are unconscious but some are here." He replies.

"Fine, then handle the second class - I am going to the engine room," I say, going towards the window.

"Hey, but my duty is in first-class." He says.

"Military works for the people, that means to save everyone," I say rudely looking towards him.

"Fine." He replies and I go above the train through the window then directly towards the engine room.

I sneak through the window to see there are two holding guns towards the driver. I jump inside, my legs hitting one of them. Before the second one realises what just happened I clap my hands together and touch the wall of iron near to him. Some iron wire comes shooting out and holds him tight. The first one holds his gun towards me while trying to get up. There is no other passenger here other than the driver, who he will not shoot for sure if he doesn't want the train to crash, so I don't have to fear for others. I clap my hands and again touch the wall. Iron start vibrating from here goes towards him, then holds him tightly while the gun drops from him. I feel like the speed of the train is getting slower every second. "We have already reached East City." I heard the voice of the driver.

When the train stops, I get out of the train through the gate to the platform and see that Major Havoc came out through second class too, with some soldiers behind him."All done in the second class." He said.

"And engine room too," I reply, "but first class is still remaining."

Major Havoc takes out a radio which those hijackers were using to communicate.

He said in the radio: "We have recaptured second class and the engine room. Only the first class is left. Surrender now."

But no reply came."Major Havoc, who is inside the first class?"

"It's ..." His voice cut off by some loud voice.

The door of the first class burst open and flies towards us with two people. Then someone came out of the door. A woman in her late 30's with a gun in her each hand. Brown eyes and blonde loose hair that reaches her back. She is the famous eye of the hawk - Riza Mustang.

"Hello, Alphonse, nice to meet after so long", she said with her smile.

"Same here, First Lady of Amestris." I said. First Lady means Wife of Fuhrer (or president).

She makes a strict face. "I am First Lady only for civilians. For you, I am still General Mustang."

"Sorry General, so you were here in first class."

"Not only me," she turns her face back towards the door, "Where are they?"

Four more people came out of the door, they are the other hijackers. Instantly the fire came from the door and surrounds all of them. Then he came out. His black eyes completely focused on then and his black hairs are uncombed as usual with ignition gloves in his hands but without a transmutation circle, because he is another one like me who doesn't need transmutation circle to transmute.

"Hello Soul Binder." He said to me.

"Fuhrer Mustang..." My voice cut by General's voice.

She almost shouted at him: "Where is he?"

He takes two steps backwards as a sudden reaction, then points towards the door: "There."

A young boy came out of the door again who runs towards General. "Mom, that was awesome!"

Now she is not strict at all, her motherly side came out there. "Are you all right Maes?"

He again turns to Fuhrer. "Roy, you really left him alone?" she shouted.

"Riza, he is the Fuhrer's son, future Fuhrer of the Amestris. Do you want him to be a coward?" He said.

She again shouted. "He is just 11 years old."

While they were still fighting, someone put a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see Miss Wilson.

"Thanks, you are a really brave soldier." She said with a sweet smile.

"It's alright Miss Wilson." I said.

"My name is Juliet." she said bringing her hand forward as waiting to shake hands.

"I am Alphonse." I shake hands with her.

"So Alphonse, I have to leave now. My father must be waiting. See you soon."

"Bye Juliet."

"Bye."

She is going away and I am still looking towards her, then I felt another hand over my shoulder.

It was the Fuhrer. "Who was that lady?" He asked with almost teasing voice.

"Nothing, she is just an acquaintance."

"Are you sure, just acquaintance." He is only trying to tease me.

"Yes, I am."

"Ok fine, now tell me when you have to report to headquarters?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning," I replied.

"Then come on, let's go home." He said.

He is asking me to stay at his home. "It's alright sir, you don't have to worry about me. You are here for vacation." I said.

"This is not the first time you are staying at my place, so stop being formal." He replied, annoyingly, then drags me like a kidnapper (you know what I mean, right?).

Inside Fuhrer's car, Maes sit with me. He is very intelligent compared to his age. He always reminds me of Maes Hughes. His bright black eyes always remain full of curiosity to learn new things.

Maes says, "I have already mastered basics of alchemy. Now I am studying flame."

"Flame! Looks like another flame alchemist is coming." I say patting on his head.

"Yes, I will give state alchemist exam this year. Only 6 months is left in it and I have a lot to do." He is a little nervous right now, maybe because of thinking of the exam. I turn my face towards Fuhrer. "But sir, don't you think he is too young for it?"

"This is the perfect time to be the youngest state alchemist because two months after the exam he will be twelve. Edward has really created a challenge for next state alchemists." Fuhrer replied.

Fuhrer is really confident. Maybe because he was the youngest soldier of Military, then youngest state alchemist, then the youngest colonel, youngest general and now youngest Fuhrer. Brother became state alchemist when he was 12 so Fuhrer wants Maes to be one before turning twelve. Maes is really very talented but still, I think he is too young for it.

* * *

So do you like the Mustang family? Comment your thoughts. and do you want me to continue?

Next time on Soul Binder Alchemist - A evening in East City.


	6. Chapter 6 - A evening in east city

I still don't own anything other than my OCs.

Please Enjoy.

* * *

 **Alphonse's POV**

After having some conversation with Fuhrer and his family, I go outside to have a walk. It is going to be dark soon but I will return before that.

East City brings many memories, I remember almost all these shops here. All these streets still exist fresh inside my memories. Then I notice apple inside a fruit shop. Apples - apple Pie. A small smile came on my face by just thinking about it. I love apple pie especially made by Winry. She makes the best apple pie in the world.

"Come on do it fast, my mommy is waiting for me", I heard a feminine voice. A girl is standing there at that fruit shop, probably a teenager wearing a blue off-shoulder top with dark blue jeans. Her blond hair on one side of her top. I couldn't see her face as her back is towards me but there is an excitement in her voice. The shopkeeper is packing apples for her but it looks like she couldn't wait for even a single second. I think this excitement is normal for a teenager but still, she needs to go home soon, it is almost dark. "Do it fast, I can't wait for my apple pie".

Apple Pie. Maybe her mother is also going to make an apple pie for her. I didn't know for how long I was just staring at that girl and her apples but now it got packed and she started fast walking.

While in Resembool, whenever Winry send me to bring apples to make apple pie, I also got excited just like her. I think this is the magic of apple pie.

"Hey baby", just as I saw some boys teasing that girl, my smile faded away. That girl is walking with good pace and three boys behind her saying something that I couldn't hear because of distance. Without thinking about anything I started towards them covering the distance between us.

Why did she turn into a small alley? didn't she know that she will be safe if she stays in the market, in the crowd? She looks panicked as she is checking again and again if those boys are still behind. Those boys are following her whispering something with each other and laughing. I am also behind them silently so that they didn't notice me.

.

 **Narrator's POV**

It is completely dark now and the girl is in the middle of the alley when one of those boys grab her hand, she tries to pull her hand but couldn't because of his grip. The second one grabs her other hand. Those two hold her tightly and the third one is just looking at her. The girl is panicking and struggling to get her hands but couldn't. The third one comes near and starts taking his hand towards the face of that girl but before he could touch her, a hand came from the darkness which hit on his neck to make him unconscious so he fell down. The one who hit him is standing there in the dark, near the wall but his face couldn't be seen because of darkness.

One to those two boys gives a look to another so the second one pushes the girl towards him for the first one to hold her tightly. The second one slowly goes towards the man in darkness. Before he could do anything the man hit hard on his stomach then push him towards the wall.

Now the face of the man could be seen.

He is actually Alphonse.

"What do you want?" the boy holding the girl asked.

"Just leave the girl, nothing else", Al replied softly.

That boy didn't reply but give a death glare while taking a knife out of his pocket. Al got the answer so he didn't waste time before clapping and touching the ground. A thin but strong beam came out of the ground to hit the boy on his face. The boy falls down holding his face and the girl still standing near him. The knife is still lying there. The girl sees towards Al but then pick up the knife and throw towards him.

Al stood there in shock before he could react the knife pass just an inch away from his ear. A cry of pain could be heard from behind him so he turned to see the second one of those boys is there. He is there with another knife in his hand with which he was going to attack Al but the girl's knife got on his arm so his knife falls out of his grip and he holds his hand where the knife made that large cut. This is a good time to attack. Al pushes that boy towards the wall and touches the wall after clapping to hold him tight to the wall.

He turns to see that girl is still there but the first one who was near him has stand now. The girl hit hard on his stomach by her elbow than on the face. Now he knocked out. All done.

Al goes near the teenage girl who doesn't look that innocent now as she was before. "Looks like you are good with martial arts?", Al asked her.

She came back to her old childish teenager form, "Yeah, I learned it from Uncle, besides they were fully drunk. But brother, I have to go. I will talk to you later", before giving any time to Al to react she waves and run away from there.

Al is just looking at her direction. "If she is really good with martial arts then why was she acting scared in the starting?", Al thought for a second but then, "I am thinking too much, anybody will get scared". Al also starts walking towards his path to the Fuhrer's house.

.

 **Alphonse POV**

"Alphonse", I hear the concerned voice of General Riza as I entered inside the house. I turn towards her to see her shocked face.

"There is blood on the back of your shirt. Did anything happen?", Her voice is very sweet, not like she always sounded (Strict).

"Don't worry it isn't mine", I reply. This blood is of that boy whom the girl hit with a knife.

"You again got yourself in a fight again?", Now she is back to her normal form, our strict General.

I didn't get a chance to reply as someone's else voice came, but of course, I don't mind if someone saves me from her.

"It is normal for these brothers to get into trouble. Right Soul binder?" Fuhrer always uses to give these comments to the brother who can attract trouble anytime and now even I am also getting the same remarks.

General didn't reply. She just sighed and continue her work. Fuhrer gives me a smile of pride after winning.

The sound of tiny footsteps came getting louder every second to reveal Maes, who goes towards the General excitedly.

"Mom, I transmuted this crown for you!"

General takes it from his small hands with a wide smile and put it on her head.

"How do I look?", she asks him.

"The Best", he is very happy.

This crown looks really good. Every detail on it has been transmuted with perfection. It required a good skill. He has done quite a good job.

"Maes, don't you think you should focus on having command on fire. Your exam is not very far", The cold and emotionless voice of Fuhrer scares that kid.

"I am working on it, Dad. I should go to practice more", he replies and goes directly to his room.

Now if I think about it, since I came here this is the first time he came out of his room to get scolded by Fuhrer to go back again.

Fuhrer goes towards the couch to sit and read the newspaper. While General, with a sad face, returns to her work.

I remember when Brother and I use to make something for mom, she got very happy. It was our encouragement for alchemy but when Maes did it, what he got is a lecture.

I sit near Fuhrer on the couch, "Don't you think you are too hard with him?", I ask him as calmly as I can. I don't want him to get angry.

"The exam is coming soon, he should study for it now", he replied with a soft smile.

"But he is only eleven", I said.

"Perfect time to become a state alchemist. I have been training him for years for the day. I mean if people are breaking my records then at least one of them should be my son", his voice is now full of pride.

"Breaking records?", I asked

"First record of youngest state alchemist and now youngest military academy graduate. But I am proud of both of them", his smile is real, and so is the pride on his face.

Brother was the one who broke his record of youngest state alchemist, but youngest military graduate?

"Fuhrer, who is a youngest military graduate?"

"Your assistant. Well appointing her under you was a gift from me to both of you", he replies again with pride.

"To both of us? but who is she?"

"You will find out tomorrow. But for now, tell me what new you have decrypted from Edward's notes?", seriousness is back on his face and mine too.

The Fuhrer is the only one with whom I have ever discussed it. I think he is the only one on whom I can trust with my brother's notes because firstly it contains some dark secrets, and second, maybe it contains some clues about brothers.

"Let me bring it", I said. After getting a nod from Fuhrer I stand up and starts towards the guest room where I am staying.

I stop in midway when I hear the sound of the phone ringing. First I hesitate to pick up but as no one else came so I pick it up.

"Hello"

"Alphonse, why didn't you call me", Mei is furious because I didn't call her after reaching here.

"Sorry I forget", I reply slowly.

"Sorry? You made me so worried"

"I am sorry Mei. How is Nina?"

"Again, she was lost in dreams in class, and then she beat up a boy. Alphonse, we have to do something about this. She is becoming more distracted from her studies day by day"

"I will talk to her when I reach home"

"Alphonse, you are not taking this seriously"

"MEI!", I shouted loudly but then calm down, "I said I will talk to her when I reach home. Talk to you later"

"Fine", she replies in a frustrated voice and hangs up the phone first.

I put the receiver too.

"Don't you think, your behaviour is not good towards her?", I hear the voice of the Fuhrer who is standing behind him.

"She always complaints and I am sick of it", I reply but not looking towards him.

"You were just a suit of armour when you met her but she didn't care about your appearance"

This is true. Sometimes I wonder how can any girl like a suit of armour but she did.

He continues, "But when the time comes when you could become a real couple, you choose your research over her"

"But I was with her"

"Only for learning alkahestry. For ten years you were trying to find a way to give Edward his portal back. She waited for that day but when you finally found the way, Edward went missing and again you become busy in searching for him. She again started waiting for you and is still waiting. Now tell me between all this what did you do for her?"

There was a silence in the air after that.

He continues, "And you still think that she can't even complaint after all this?", After a pause, "She doesn't know how long she has to wait but still, she is waiting.", after he finishes he leaves.

I am again alone with my thoughts.

.

 **Narrator's POV**

In the dark alley. Those boys are still lying unconscious on the ground. Few footsteps came which reveal that girl coming back there. Four men behind her. Those men came forward to carry those unconscious boys on their shoulders while the girl still standing there.

"We would be done by now if you were here at that time", the girl roars towards those men. Her eyes are not of an innocent teenager now but are of a mature adult.

"We hid because that man came here", one of them replies looking towards the girl, "who was that man, ma'am?"

"He was brother Alphonse", the girl replies.

"ALPHONSE ELRIC!", All of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, now back to work", she ordered which resulted in all of them to continue with their work.

* * *

So what do you think about it? Waiting for your lovely comments if someone is really reading this.

Next time on Soul Binder Alchemist - Brother's Travel Journal

Past and Future both lie on these bunch of pages. You just have to find out.


	7. Chapter 7 - Brother's travel journal

I am in the guest room of Fuhrer's house, looking at my silver pocket watch which works as identification of a state alchemist but there is something different with mine: There is an engraving inside it which reads - "7 - Mar - 1924". This is the date when I leave from Resembool with Nina, leaving brother and Winry there. And when I return, I found out that they both disappeared on the same day. Since then this date is acting at a reminder for me for my real mission.

 **Flashback (6 Mar 1924) - Resembool**

"I am sitting on a square dining table. My brother is sitting on the opposite side and Winry on the third site of the table leaving forth empty.

"Brother, let me explain it once again", I plead to him.

"Al, we have already discussed this", he replied after eating a bite while looking at his plate.

At least you can read it once", I said bringing some papers out of my pocket to him.

He didn't look at me and didn't reply as if I haven't said anything.

"Brother?"

"Winry pointed towards my plate, "Al, first finish your meal. You can talk later" with her angry face.

"I become silent. I put the papers back to my pocket and continue eating.

"After having the meal, brother didn't stay there for a single extra second. He goes directly to the shop (Rockwell Automail) to attend the customers.

"I use this chance to talk to Winry. Maybe she can convince him.

Winry, please do something. Brother is not even listening to me"

"Al, alchemy is the department of you both. I can't do anything in this"

"But you can talk to him", I hold her elbow to make her stop doing the work and listen to me, "Winry, please. This is the only way to get the brother's portal back. Please. You know how much he misses it"

She takes a breath, "I know. But doing this is risky. Ed said that if it rebounds then it could affect you"

"If it rebounds", I said with emphasis on If, "and there are very little chances of it. Brother has not even read the notes until now."

"If there is even a slight chance of it then I don't think Ed will ever agree to it", replying that she turn away and go back to her work.

"I came behind her too, "But Winry, I am just asking you to convince him to read it at least once", I said about the papers in my hands, "After reading this. Whatever he decides"

"Winry put her hand on my shoulder, "fine I will talk to him. But no promise"

"I nodded with a smile.

 **Present-day**

"I am still looking at my watch's engraving.

"I heard a voice on the door, I put the watch back to my pocket and open the door.

"Fuhrer!"

"Busy in something?", he asked

"No sir, come in", I bring him inside to sit.

"Fuhrer look at my table where there was brother's travel journal which I always use to carry with me. It is not any normal journal, it is brother's alchemic notes in a highly encrypted form.

"So, do you find out anything new inside it", Fuhrer asked holding the journal in his hand.

"There are a lot of things inside it- but mainly it's about just one thing", I replied.

"Edward's last five years notes before he has gone missing contains nothing but philosopher stone", Fuhrer is saying while thinking about it, "anybody would think that he was doing something...".

"I cut his voice in middle with a loud voice, "No Sir, this is devil's research. I am sure brother will never be involved in this".

"You have all prove in front of you"

I didn't reply to anything and there was silence for a while. I know brother will never do anything with philosopher stone, there must be a reason for which he was studying it.

I heard Colonel's voice, "forget about it, what new did you find out?"

I started, "when a philosopher stone goes inside a human body then the soul which is most powerful one from the stone takes control. It is not necessary that it will be of that human or any particular sin, it can be any of them. Most powerful of them at that current moment."

Philosopher stone go inside the human body...", Fuhrer is really shocked, "are you talking about..."

"It could be", after a little pause I continue, "but I don't know why brother was researching about it. I mean they are gone already"

A very serious look came on Fuhrer's face "maybe it could be out of curiosity. Of course, he always wants to learn everything.", Fuhrer's reply doesn't match with his face. I am sure he is thinking something but then he breaks the silence, "ok what else new did you find out?"

"That one line about which I told you last time. I am still not able to decode it but I fell like it has all the answers"

"Repeat the line"

"It's literal meaning is - 'Blood that gives life, kills too'. But I am not able to understand its real meaning", as I said that I notice Fuhrer thinking something.

"Blood...life. ok what else", he gives up after a little thinking.

"There is one name which is in it many times with different synonymous - 'The first lady' ", I could see the biggest shock in his face.

"Riza?", just one word came out of his mouth slowly.

"No, I don't think so, that it is about General. You became Fuhrer 4 years ago while these notes are of 5 years before he has gone missing that means 7 years from today"

"Before me, it was Fuhrer Grummar, whose wife died a long time ago. So that is left with only...", Fuhrer pauses a little.  
I complete his sentence, "Yes, Mrs Bradley. Do you know where she is?", I asked him.

"I don't know where she is. Few years after the death of King Bradley and complete confirmation that Salim is normal. She left with Salim"

"But did she tell anything about where she is going"

Fuhrer just shakes his head, "Fuhrer Grummer was there in power at that time."

We both stay silent for some time. Fuhrer Grummer was a great Fuhrer but he was old and sick. His old age takes his life so it is another dead end.

Fuhrer breaks the silence again, "One day Edward called me".

I didn't say a word, just listen to him.

"Majority he talks nonsense which he usually does but then he asks about Mrs Bradley. I told him that I don't know, but if he really wants to know then he can ask Fuhrer Grummar as he was the king at that time."

After a silence, I speak, "That means we are in the right path, Mrs Bradley is related to all this", finally I get at least a little clue. I am moving forward little by little.  
Suddenly, something falls down from the journal. It is a piece of paper.

Colonel pick it up, "What is this?

"Just a list of people. It was inside the journal" I replied. I don't think this list is important, besides it is not in brother's handwriting but I still kept where it was.

"Bring me a paper and a pen", he orders staring at that list.

I didn't dare to say something to that face. I just bring the same for him. He literally snatches it from me and started writing something.

He writes something in paper then pass it to me.

'PLEHRUOYDEENIREGNARGNELLEMAI', it is written on the paper.

"If we write the first alphabet of all the names then this is the result. Now reverse it", He said while writing its reverse in the same paper.

'I am Ellen Granger. I need your help'

"Ellen Granger. Have you heard that name before?" Fuhrer asks

"Yes, she is an alchemist. She was helping brother with his research"

"Maybe she tried to communicate to Edward any time using this. Where is she now?"

"I don't know"

Complete silence for more than 5 min. Then it breaks suddenly by Fuhrer's voice.

"You have not gone to Resembool after that, right?", Fuhrer's sudden question shock me but I didn't say anything.

I don't want to go to resembool or maybe I am not strong enough to go there. And for what I should go there? It only contains the grave of Mom, Dad and Granny pinako. Nothing else is there except that house where Brother and Winry use to live but it is also empty now. So for what should I go there?

"Are you afraid to face them?", Fuhrer again asks.

"Why everybody keeps broking their promises?", is my another question in return of his.

"What promises?"

"Dad promises to protect us but he breaks it, mom also promises to be with us forever but she breaks it too. Granny Pinako promises to support us whenever we needed her but she also. Winry said she will always help me and Brother promises to never leave me. It was always us because we were always together. After mom's death, he promised that he will never leave me. I trusted him but he...", I cover my face with my hands. "Why everybody keeps broking their promises?", My eyes are closed because my hands are covering it and those hands are already wet. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Soul Bi... Alphonse, nobody wanted to break their promises. None of them wanted too"

"But they did"

"Sometimes the situation is not under our control. We try to protect our loved once but sometimes we couldn't", his face is focusing on the floor beneath us. I know he is thinking about Mr Hughes. He still misses him"

He continues, "Sometimes we think that why they leave? was it our mistake? Why they leave so much behind them? So many people to cry for them? But maybe it was not in his control. He doesn't want to leave but he had no choice. He must have thought about all his loved ones in his last breath whom he wanted to apologise for leaving them behind. But still, he couldn't do anything except going."

He still misses him. His best friend, his supporter, his wellwisher. He, who was always behind him to push him to top.

He didn't look at me. He leaves with just one line, "you should sleep".

 **Riza's POV**

"After Maes go to sleep, I go to my room to find my husband sitting on bed deep in thoughts. I go near him and wrap my hands around his one arm, "What happen?"

"Edward was researching about philosopher stone and homunculus. I don't know what he was doing. I didn't say anything in front of Alphonse but..."

"But what?"

"Edward has already lost his portal but we all know how passionate he was for alchemy. I just hope that he hasn't done something which he shouldn't and because of that he is gone missing", he sighed. "And on top of that Alphonse hasn't told me yet that how was he planning to get Edward's portal. I hope he was not thinking about something bad"

"I don't think so. Edward was not just a colleague for us. He grows up in front of us, they both. I don't think they will do anything bad. They are like my children and I trust my children"

He smiles towards me, "maybe you are right"

 **Alphonse POV**

I lied down on the bed but still thinking about it.

Why was Brother researching about Humonculus? And why didn't he tell me anything? Why he always keep secrets? Did he found out something against homunculus? Did homunculus really return?

As I close my eyes, the image of Maes Hughes comes in my mind, I suddenly open again. Maes Hughes was a great investigator, he was the first one to find out mysteries of homunculus 13 years ago so he got killed by them.

"Brother just be safe wherever you are.

"I know you are alright.

"I know that.

I know that.

* * *

Please comment. I would be very happy to receive some comments. Please.

Assistant will be revealed in the next chapter. So any last guesses?

"Next time on Soul Binder Alchemist - Beginning of new trouble.

A new adventure is waiting for the young boy.


End file.
